Towels are typically used for drying. Accordingly, commercially available towels are designed for maximum absorption. At maximum absorption, it has been observed that commercially available towels weigh more than desirable, and also require longer than desirable drying times. One approach to reducing towel drying times and weight is to reduce the aesthetic properties (e.g., look and feel) of the towels, such as towels' bulk and softness. However, consumers desire aesthetically pleasing towels with quick drying times. Although commercially available towels have been generally adequate for the intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.
What is needed, therefore, is an aesthetically pleasing towels with quick drying times.